Un air de déjà vu
by romania rogue
Summary: Ce que j'imagine après la scène de la crypte entre Petyr Baelish et Jon Snow. Os pour l'instant...


Projeté contre le mur de la crypte de Winterfell, étranglé par la main de Jon Snow, Petyr Baelish tentait désespérément de reprendre sa respiration. Le regard que lui lançait le Roi du Nord, lui faisait comprendre qu'il était vain de résister.

« Si vous touchez à ma sœur, je vous tue de mes mains, menaça le loup blanc.

-Jon ! s'écria une voix féminine. »

Les deux hommes tournèrent leur regard vers elle et découvrirent Sansa qui semblait paniquée.

« Lâche-le, ajoute-t-elle. »

Ne voyant aucune réaction de la part de son frère, elle répéta :

« Lâche-le Jon. »

Après ce qu'il sembla une éternité pour Littlefinger, son assaillant finit par obéir et prit la direction de la sortie. En passant près de sa sœur, il lui murmura

« Fais attention à toi. »

Sansa hocha positivement la tête et le regarda s'éloigner. Après quoi elle reporta son attention sur Lord Baelish, le regardant impassible.

« Laissez mon frère en dehors de vos plans Lord Baelish. Les intrigues du Trône de fer ne l'intéresse nullement.

-Mais vous oui Madame. »

Sansa se raidit légèrement avant de répliquer :

« Il fut un temps oui, c'était le cas. Mais la guerre qui nous attend remet les choses en perspective.

-Vraiment ? »

Le mensonge que venait de dire la jeune Stark était plus qu'évident. Malgré tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire, Petyr Baelish la connaissait mieux que quiconque. Certes elle ne voulait plus rien à voir avec la vie qu'elle avait eu à la capitale. Elle voulait sa revanche et pour cela el lui fallait accéder au pouvoir.

Sans répondre Sansa préféra sortir. Cependant Lord Baelish n'avait pas terminé :

« Pourquoi me gardez-vous ? J'ai peut-être amené les armées du Vale mais ça ne pardonne en rien le mal qui vous a été fait par ma faute. Et vous savez aussi bien que moi, que Lord Royce ne serait pas attristé par ma…disparition.

-Ne me donnez pas d'idée Lord Baelish, répliqua-t-elle sans se retourner. Il se pourrait que je mette ce conseil en application.

-Faites venir Lady Brienne, elle aussi sera ravie d'exécuter la sentence. Je vous ai dit une fois que si vous me souhaitiez mort alors je mourrais. C'est toujours le cas. Je ne peux supporter votre haine ou votre mépris à mon égard, bien que je les ai tous deux mérités. »

Sansa inspira légèrement, pesant les mots qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle se retourna et fit face à son aîné :

« La dernière fois que nous nous sommes retrouvés ici, vous m'abandonniez aux mains des meurtriers de ma famille. Vous m'avez laissé seule contre Ramsay. »

Lord Baelish ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais d'un signe de main, la jeune femme l'arrêta et poursuivit :

« Vous m'aviez également dit ce jour-là que Stannis Baratheon viendrait et me libèrerait ainsi que le Nord, de l'emprise de ces meurtriers. Il est venu et a été vaincu. »

Petyr ne savait plus quoi dire. Il avait fait un très mauvais pari à cet époque. Le grand stratège Stannis Baratheon mis en déroute à cause d'une prêtresse rouge venue d'une autre contrée. Et ce jeune Lord, fraîchement reconnu par son père, aux traits si gentils, était en réalité l'être le plus cruel jamais porté par cette terre. Imaginer le mal que ce monstre avait fait à sa douce Sansa était insupportable pour Baelish. Et il aurait donné beaucoup, peut-être même tout ce qu'il avait, pour empêcher cette horreur d'arriver.

« Cependant, reprit la jeune femme rousse. Vous m'aviez fait une autre promesse ce jour-là, que malgré les évènements et les circonstances vous avez tenue. Le Nord appartient de nouveau à la maison Stark. »

Face à cette ''menue'' reconnaissance, Petyr Baelish se permit d'espérer et inclina la tête en guise de remerciement.

« Vous avez fait de monumentales erreurs pendant un temps, mais vous m'avez sauvé et aidé plus de fois que ne vous êtes fourvoyé. Je ne peux vous pardonner ces erreurs-là mais je reste consciente et reconnaissante pour le reste. Voilà pourquoi, aujourd'hui, vous êtes toujours en vie. »

Petyr s'inclina profondément et sincèrement pour la première fois de sa vie. Il n'y avait pas de mensonge dans la voix de Sansa. Et exceptionnellement, il ne se permit pas de douter des paroles sorties d'une autre bouche que la sienne.

« D'une manière que je n'explique pas, je tiens à vous. Mais essayez encore une fois de mêler mon frère à vos intrigues et malgré l'attachement qu'il me reste à votre égard, je vous renvoie au bout d'une pique sur les îles Fingers. »

Comprenant que trop bien la menace, Petyr préféra acquiescer et se retirer.

Sansa l'observa un instant et ajouta un dernier conseil :

« Nous soutiendrons Daenerys Targaryen comme Reine Légitime du Trône de Fer. Même le meilleur joueur, le plus rusé et le plus manipulateur doit savoir qu'il ne peut gagner face à une femme ayant à ses ordres trois dragons adultes. »

Littlefinger eut un temps d'arrêt, hocha positivement la tête et reprit sa marche vers la sortie.

Sansa ne pouvait s'en empêcher : malgré toutes les épreuves qu'elle avait subites à cause de lui, elle ne tenait pas à le voir mourir.

Il fut un temps, elle avait pensé à lui donner ce qu'il voulait. Peut-être pas de l'amour à proprement parler, mais elle se serait donnée à lui. Il l'avait protégée, aidé à s'enfuir, guidé à travers les difficultés, elle savait qu'il tenait à elle. A la « Littlefinger » certes mais quand même.

Et même au pied du mur, elle se promit de ne jamais lui révéler cela.

Une fois sorti, Petyr Baelish s'autorisa à sourire pleinement. Peu importe s'il venait à mourir, il irait quand même tenter le diable, où en l'occurrence, le dragon. Car à cet instant, il se savait aimé. Pas dans pour une illusion parfaite comme Lysa, mais aimé malgré tous ses défauts et sa vilénie, aimé dans son intégralité. Et cela lui donnait du courage.


End file.
